Doctor Hoo
by x-sparklegurl1997-x
Summary: A girl is thrust into the Doctor's life unexpectedly, after a horrible freak accident. Plz R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey GUYS im reeeeeealy trying to improv my stories and my frend wanted me to write a doctor who fanfictin so I WILL! HAHAHAHJAHAHA! SUMMER IS OVER. and im rely sad ALL SUMMER LONG I said goodbye to my beautiful quebec city I also played kindum harts an persona and my frend introduced dcter who to me. Unforgunately I have bad bad bad bad bad bad terrible news. IM MOVING TO TORONTO... HOW WILL I SUPPORT BLOC QUEBECOIS NOW? NOOOOOOOOO!

Da English are stupud. Xcept for the peple who mad doctor who

Doctor Hoo chapta 1

My name is Buttercup Butterfly Trudeau. I work at Hooters and I'm 19 yeas old. My parents were killed by the silence and my favourite soccer team is Manchester United, I am friends with Doctor Who and we travel in the TURDIS together, Rose is there too but shes a slut. When I was little daleks ate my dog. His name was River Song he was River in disguise and so she is dead.

One day we were in the TARDAS and we went to London and saw Manchester United win every single football game (IM NOT CALLING IT SOCCER CUZ IT SOUNS DUMB). Then we went to Quebec just before the referendum and made everyone vote "oui" using the sonic screwdriver. Quebec is now its own country THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED WHY DIDN'T EVERYONE VOTE BLOQ QUEBECOIS? U turds.

Suddenly out of nowhere, my worst enemy popped up. It was…STEven HARper! He said, "I want quebec back!" and doctor who said, "in the name of david tenant I WILL END YOU!" and he shot him with the sonic screwdriver. Rose gasped. "Doctor who how can you?" and he shot rose too but she came back to life because she is part time lord on her dads side (her dad is Romana 100).

We went back to quebec and Justin Trudeau was in charge. He is ver y sexy but not as sexy as Doctor Who becuas doctor who waers sexy orange tuxedos! Today he had on a green tuxedo it was sparkly and it says "I love Butterfly Butterfly" on the buttons and my name was on the back of it too in sparkly good. Mickey came and said "HI doctor who! How is Donald duck Doctor Who asked, "He is fine." We went back into the TARDUS and danced to Simple Plan "my heart heart hreat is so jet lagged" we sang it French because English sucks except when Doctor Who says English because he has a sexy accent. But just then…

RORY CAME! He was wearing a sexy yellow tuxedo that matched his hair. It said I hate Amy on the back because she cheated on him with Doctor Who. Rose tried to have sex with him but he pushsed her away and she died again. River Song came out of nowhere she said "hello sweetie spoilers" and she and Rory got married except she was in dog form so he was arrested b y the space rhinos/

Just then River song remembered she was dead so she died. And I cried because she was MY DOG and I was sad we had a funeral. The dcotr who cried with me he loved that puppi, and he was sad. So I gave him a present it was… 

128549309 different coloured tuxedoes! And matching boties. And a fez. He was soooo happy he asked "Butterfly my little butterfly will you marry me"

END OF CHAPTER plz review


	2. Chapter 2 THE BATTLE

Doctor ? CHAPTER TOO

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Machester united is da best team shut up PLZ REVIEW NICE

When I woke up that morning I saw that Doctor Who was in bed with me. WHAT HAPPENED!" I sCREAMED. He laughed and said "do not worry Buttercup I did not sex you. I just like your sleeping face" "well that's creepy but cute ok" I blushed a lot.

We turned on the news and saw that da gummi ship had landed in Inaba, where we lived (AN: READ MY OTHER FICS IT WILL MAKE SENSE). But stepen harper didn't let the gummi ship land because he's a mean asshole. He ruled japan now so we had to rebellion!

We found le louche and he was now the captain of Manchester United instead of Lionel Messi. He said "konnichiwa bitches lol that's a bad work jk everyone we have to save Japan from the evil Stephen harper." Everyone cheered including Justin trudeau who is rly hot. Doctor Who got out his sonic screwdriver flamethrower gun AK-47 and said "LETS KILL THESE BITCHES" it had a banana on it and he was wearing a sexy blue sparkly tuxedo that said I LOVE NIPPON on the back beause steven Harper renamed Japan to Nazi Germany. He also had a Mohawk that was rainbow coloured and neon converse. He was voted Cosmos 15th sexiear man of the year.

Stepehn harper pulled out a cellphone and texted somwon. Suddenly the sky was black becausae the sun was blocked out because there were 5464372956 spaceships in front of it. We could here EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE from the paceship. Doctor who made an oh no face.

A dalek came up to us and doctor who said buttercup we don't have much time. He pinned me to the groun and isad I LUV U BUTTERCUP and by the way we're married now so we can sex. I moaned in pleasure and I said Please sex me. He put his penis into my clitasaurus and Imoaned a lot and my tits grew really big because of Doctor Whos magic powers. We sexed for hours and hours and he had a really big organism. He made it grow with magic it was Great. (AN: THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMON SCENE LOL WAT DO U THINK) Doctor Who sscreamed ROSE ROSE ROSE and I gasped and cried and said BUT SHES A SLUT and Doctor who said BUT SHES PRETNANT WITH MY BABY and I gassed and cried.

When we got home I took a pregnet test and I was.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
